


Just Another Day

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Battle, Bros Being Supportive, Camping, Choking Kink, Cuddles, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Foursome, Gay Sex, Happy moments - Freeform, M/M, OT4, Polyship Roadtrip, Prompto loses a bet, blowjob, daily stuff, soft moments, tender moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: It's just another day on the road: Fighting Magitek troopers, cooking dinner at the haven, having a foursome. Completely typical.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Just Another Day

“Let me get this shot!” Prompto called as Noctis swung his blade, striking down the Magitek trooper to his right.

“I’ve got your back!” Noctis called in response, immediately pressing his back to Prompto as he fired at the Magitek. “Nice!”

“Good one, Prom!” Gladio called. A Magitek moved to strike, but Gladio was blocking it with his shield in an instant as Ignis took it out. He grinned at Prompto before giving him a passing kiss on the lips, knowing that it would make Prompto blush.

“Not the time, Gladio,” Ignis scolded, although his voice sounded amused. He was blindsided by Noctis, warping to him and offering a kiss on his lips as his blade plunged into the Magitek just behind him. “Very funny Noct.”

Prompto laughed, caught off guard just long enough for a Magitek to come at him. He narrowly dodged and avoided the strike, but ended up sliding on the ground and scraping his knee. Letting out a hiss in pain, he shot the Magitek as Ignis provided auxiliary aid and stabbed it in the chest with his dagger. Noctis and Gladio took care of the last two, grinning and cheering each other on in a moment of jovial success.

“That’s what you get for not paying attention,” Ignis frowned as Prompto sat on the ground and looked at the scrape on his knee. “Let me see it. Hmm… It’s not bad. Could’ve been worse.”

“I’m fine,” Prompto dismissed Ignis’s concern, his face flushed with embarrassment. It was a simple mistake that could’ve been deadly. Ignis knelt on the ground in front of him, his lithe fingers tender and graceful as he cleaned the wound and applied a bandage. There was no sense wasting a potion on a small bump.

“As over the top as he can be,” Ignis said as he looked up at Prompto and gave him a kind smile. “Don’t let Noctis distract you too much in battle.”

Prompto was going to say something, but he forgot what it was by the time Ignis kissed him on the forehead and helped him up. With the only wound of the battle tended to, the team made their way back to the haven, another job well done.

***

“What’s for dinner Specs?” Noctis called as he sat in the chair around the campfire. Prompto was draped sideways across his lap, both of them playing King’s Knight, although how they were able to navigate that was something Ignis couldn’t understand. Sometimes he wondered if perhaps they were the more flexible of the group.

“I was thinking about making curry tonight,” Ignis commented, which meant that he was definitely making curry and it was almost ready for them to enjoy.

“I could taste test it for ya,” Gladio offered as he came up behind Ignis, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his neck. Ignis flushed pink just a bit, but he focused on what he was doing. 

“Here,” Ignis indicated He took a spoon and took a sample, holding it up for Gladio to try, one hand under the spoon to prevent any falling food from making a mess. Hands still on Ignis’s hips, Gladio leaned over Ignis’s shoulder and took the full bite of it. “Thoughts?”

“Delicious,” Gladio replied. He licked his lips before kissing Ignis lightly and letting him go. Ignis tasted the remnants of the curry on his tongue, nonplussed by Gladio’s affections towards him.

“Hmm,” Ignis considered as he looked at the pan. He picked up a dash of salt and dropped it in, stirring it and then taking a sample to test himself. “Better.”

Dinner was done.

***

“We need to get ready for bed,” Ignis said once dinner was eaten, the dishes done, and the campsite cleaned up to prevent any wandering animals from coming to the haven. 

“Aw man!” Prompto exclaimed. They looked at him, but Noctis knew what was going on. He had just lost a battle in King’s Knight. He was sitting next to Noctis now, both of them previously lost in the game.

“Looks like you owe me,” Noctis grinned. “A bet’s a bet.”

“I mean,” Prompto blushed, making Noctis’s heart flutter excitedly. “I would’ve done it for you anyway.”

“What’s going on now?” Ignis inquired as Gladio made his way to the tent, making sure it was set up for all four of them.

“Prom owes me a blow job now,” Noctis declared, earning all of their attention. “We bet that if he lost that battle, he’d give me one. Better pay up, man.”

“Now Noct,” Ignis began warningly. “You shouldn’t be making bets about sexual favors.”

“It’s not a favor when we’re all dating,” Gladio pointed out with a smile. “I think you’re just upset because you’re usually the one giving lip service.”

“I would’ve done it anyway,” Prompto pointed out. Noctis stood up and gave him a look, one that said he would have to pay up now. Graciously, he made his way to the tent, Noctis following closely behind him.

“If you can’t beat ‘em,” Gladio offered to Ignis, following into the tent behind him. Ignis scoffed at first, but he made sure the fire was out and followed behind them anyway.

In the tent, Noctis’s lips were on Prompto’s before he could even so much as move. A soft sigh escaped both of their lips, and Gladio stepped into the tent behind them, hunched over due to his height. When Ignis stepped into the tent, the two of them helped Prompto and Noctis undress before they took off their own clothes, observing Noctis and Prompto as they continued to make out, their tongues hungry and searching.

“Better get down on your knees, Prom,” Gladio commanded. “You lost a bet.”

Noctis pulled away from the kiss and opted to lay down instead, relaxing on a pile of pillows propping him into a half-seated position. “Have at it, Prom. You better do a decent job too. I am a prince after all.”

“Always so full of yourself,” Ignis tutted as Prompto got on his knees in between Noctis’s legs. He braced his hands on the prince’s thighs before lightly licking Noctis’s hard cock, teasing him at first. Noctis gasped at first then groaned when Prompto took his cock in his mouth, his tongue running from base to tip.

“Fuck,” Noctis moaned, his hands running through Prompto’s hair as he held on for his life. Prompto didn’t bother to tell them that Ignis had given him a few pointers. He just let out a series of moans himself as he bobbed his head, taking Noctis fully in his mouth. “Your mouth feels so good.”

“This seems unfair,” Ignis complained. He knelt down next to Noctis and proceeded to kiss him as Prompto continued working on his cock, his lips a heavenly divinity unto themselves. Out of the four of them, Ignis’s tongue was the best, the easiest to make someone writhe in temptation from a kiss alone. Put in this position, with Ignis’s tongue on his lips and Prompto’s tongue on his cock, Noctis arched his back and let out a series of whimpering moans.

“Ah!” Prompto gasped as Gladio joined in, playing with his hole teasingly then stroking his cock and balls. A line of spit mixed with precum connected Prompto’s tongue and Noctis’s cock, but Ignis was quick to take over. He moved his lips down Noctis’s chest and to his cock, taking Prompto’s place as Gladio pulled Prompto into his lap to have his own fun.

“Ignis,” Noctis moaned as he draped his legs over Ignis’s shoulders, giving him full access to his ass as well. There was no need to pull any lubricant out of the armiger; it was already within the tent, ready to go. Ignis grabbed it and put it on his fingers, continuing to suck on Noctis as he entered his fingers into his ass. “Nnngh!!!”

Prompto was thoroughly distracted on Gladio’s lap, his large cock rubbing against his ass as he lost focus on Noctis and Ignis. Gladio kissed him deeply, his tongue fervently dancing with Prompto’s, as his hands wandered to Prompto’s nipples and began toying with them. Prompto felt a spasm of pleasure course through him, settling between his thighs and making him let out a moan into Gladio’s lips. When they pulled away from the kiss, Gladio licked Prompto’s lips teasingly before focusing on toying with his nipples.

“Do you like that?” Gladio asked as Prompto writhed in his lap, panting and breathless. He had a perfect view of Ignis sucking on Noctis as he fingered him, the prince thrusting his hips into his tactician’s mouth. “Careful now, Ig. Save some for me.”

Ignis pulled away and gave Gladio a lustful look as Prompto continued to writhe on his lap, the Shield not once giving Prompto a moment of reprieve. “Then come here already.”

Gladio was all too happy to oblige. He moved Prompto, forcing him onto his back next to Noctis, then made his way over to Ignis. They kissed, their tongues sloppy in their desire, cocks grinding against each other as Gladio’s hands wandered to Ignis’s ass and pulled him close.

Prompto and Noctis turned to each other, their tongues just as hungry and eager. “Prepare him for me,” Gladio growled briefly at Noctis before he returned his attention back to Ignis.

Noctis grabbed the lube and prepared his fingers, pressing them into Prompto’s ass. Prompto let out a moan in delight, the pressure of Noctis’s fingers in him making him crave more. None of them were sure how long it went on for, but they knew when it was time to move on. Gladio and Ignis parted, taking a brief moment to lubricate their cocks before turning their attentions to Noctis and Prompto.

“What do you want?” Gladio growled at Prompto, positioning himself between his legs. Ignis wasn’t asking any questions. Noctis cried out for Ignis as he inserted himself in the prince, giving him exactly what he wanted without having to ask. Gladio liked to hear it from Prompto, though. He liked the praise.

“I want your cock,” Prompto gasped, positioning his hips just perfectly for Gladio to enter. “You know how to fuck me.”

Gladio grinned and slammed into him, making Prompto cry out from the pleasure. He placed his hand on Prompto’s throat, something they all knew he enjoyed. Applying pressure in just the right spot, Prompto felt the air cut off just enough that it made it difficult to breathe but so amazingly pleasurable. He reached out and interlaced his fingers with Noctis’s as they were both eagerly taken by Ignis and Gladio, the two of them setting a voracious pace that left Prompto and Noctis drowning in their moans and cries of bliss.

Just as Prompto and Noctis were so close to the edge, Ignis and Gladio stopped, looking at each other with knowing eyes. They pulled out of Prompto and Noctis, leaving the two with a dissatisfied and empty feeling. Gladio released his grip on Prompto and pulled back, offering Ignis a longing kiss before they turned back to the other two.

“You owe the prince a blow job,” Gladio explained with a smile. “Noct, ride my dick so Prompto can finish you off.”

Noctis’s eyes were full of lust and desire as he got up, making room for Gladio to lay down. Gladio took his spot then had Noctis sit on top of him, his back to the Shield. Letting out a cry of pleasure, Noctis felt Gladio’s cock enter him, fill him, hitting him deep within. Before he started moving again, Prompto took his cock in his mouth. A moment later, Ignis had Prompto’s hips in the air and his cock in his ass, pulsing in and out of him.

“Fuck,” Noctis moaned as he moved on top of Gladio, feeling his cock hitting his prostate as the warmth of Prompto’s mouth sucked on him with fervor. Prompto moaned into Noctis’s cock as Ignis took him from behind, the natural movement from Ignis and Noctis alone enough to do it. “Gladio, I need your strength.”

Those were the words that Gladio needed. He thrust up as Noctis thrust down, and all four of them knew they were close to the edge. It was Noctis who came first, his fluid spilling out into Prompto’s mouth. He drank him in, letting out whimpering moans. Once Prompto had drank in his prince, Ignis grabbed a handful of his blond hair and pulled his head back just enough to hear him cry out.

Gladio came shortly after Noctis, and the two of them watched as Ignis erratically thrust in Prompto, gripping his hip for leverage. The moment Prompto came, tipping over the edge into bliss, Ignis felt the heat and tightness and came in him. They all stopped, panting and breathless, all of them sweating from the heat in the tent and physical exertion.

“Well, that was some blowjob,” Noctis finally said, an excited laugh on his tongue.

*** 

“You know,” Prompto said as they all laid down for sleep at last, a nerve giggle in his voice. Prompto was laying between Ignis and Noctis, and Gladio was laying next to Noctis. “I think it was love at first sight. At least when I saw you all it was.”

“It was much the same for me,” Ignis surmised with just a slight hint of a blush that they couldn’t see in the dark. “First Noctis, then you Gladio, and then when you came in Prompto… It just all seemed so natural.”

“Not me,” Gladio laughed. “Noct and I were at each other’s throats. What can I say? I don’t fall in love easily.”

“And now you love all three of us,” Noctis retorted, sticking his tongue out at Gladio as he craned his neck to look at him. Gladio responded by kissing him, his tongue grazing Noctis’s, making the prince blush bright red.

“Alright,” Ignis chided them. He wrapped an arm around Prompto as Noctis curled against Gladio. Gladio draped his arm over Noctis, and Prompto reached out and held Noctis’s hand. 

They fell asleep quickly, all of them sleeping peacefully as long as they remained connected.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for the second place winner of my follower fanfic giveaway. Thank you to tumblr user @agodnamedhome for being so awesomely supportive! It's the first time I've written a full OT4 fic, so I hope you enjoy it and it fulfilled the prompt well!


End file.
